Eragon - Wyrda abr du Shur'tugal
by R. L. Leslie
Summary: Es geschah einmal, dass ein einfältiger Elf einen Drachen jagte als wäre es nur ein niederes Tier. Die Schlacht die darauf aus Wut und Missverständiss entbrannte drohte das Ende Alagaësias zu besiegeln. Doch dann findet ein Elf mit dem Namen Eragon ein weißes Ei auf einem, schon kalten, Schlachtfeld. Was aus diesem einem Ei schlüpfte veränderte die Zukunft Alagaësias.


Hier mein erster OS, ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

-:¦:- -:¦:–:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:–:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:–:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:-

Um eines klarzustellen: Die Figuren (außer die von mir erdachten) gehören Christopher Paolini. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte zu meinem und ich hoffe zu eurem Vergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

-:¦:- -:¦:–:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:–:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:–:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:-

Er war auf der Jagd. Tharânel pirschte sich an ein Geschöpf heran, dass er nun schon seit vier Tagen verfolgte. Es waren große Fußabdrücke eines sehr, sehr großen Tieres. Er kannte diese Rasse, und wusste, dass das Tier, obwohl es alle anderen ihm bekannten Tiere um die doppelte Größe überragte, dennoch ein sehr junges Geschöpf war. Er freute sich schon auf den Ruhm, den es ihm einbrachte, wenn er mit dessen Kopf, in der einen, und den Hörnern in der anderen Hand nach Hause kam. Seine Eltern würden vor Stolz wahrscheinlich fast platzen. Während er in sich hinein grinste nahm er seine Umgebung in Augenschein. Er war nahe der Grenzen des gigantischen Waldes in dem das Volk der Elfen lebte. Die Kiefern waren mindestens hundert Fuß hoch und verströmten einen angenehmen Geruch. Er schlich so leise, wie eine Waldmaus und so anmutig wie eine Katze – Die Folgen eines harten und rigorosen Trainings –. Seine Augen starr auf den Pfad gerichtet den sein Ziel durch das Unterholz geschlagen hatte. Vor ihm lichtete sich der Wald und gab den Blick auf einen breiten Bach, an dem sein geschupptes Ziel trank. Es bemerkte nicht, wie er sich an heranpirschte, einen Pfeil in die Sehne ein hing, auf das linke Auge zielte und schoss. Der Todesschrei des dunkelblauen Drachen erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Es war ein so furchterregendes Geräusch das der Elf sich, den Bogen fallen lassend die Ohren zuhielt. Der Schrei schallte durch den Wald und schreckte jedes Lebewesen im Umkreis von zehn Meilen auf, nur um kurz darauf in die entgegensetzte Richtung davonzulaufen. Auch zwei weitere Drachen hörten den Schrei des Geschöpfs, dass sie selbst gezeugt und großgezogen hatten, wie sie zugesehen hatten wie es die ersten Flugversuche gemacht hatte, welches ihnen voller Stolz seine erste Beute vor die Füße legte und sich vor ein paar Tagen verabschiedet hatte um jagen zu gehen. Sie hörten den Todesschrei ihres Sohnes! Außer sich vor Trauer und Zorn auf das Geschöpf, welches ihr Fleisch und Blut getötet hatte, flogen sie zum Ursprung des grauenerregenden Geräuschs. Sie fanden einen am Boden kauernden Elf vor und, was noch vielwichtiger war, ihr Sohn, der noch ein jahrhundertelanges Leben vor sich hatte, mit einem Pfeil im Auge. Als der Elf sich regte und stöhnend aufstand gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Vor ihm standen zwei ausgewachsene Drachen von der Größe eines Hauses. Der eine war schimmernd blau, mit schwarzem Hornwerk, während den anderen Drachen ein schönes Violett zierte und die Hörner und Krallen in einem hübschen Grün leuchteten. Das alles wäre ein zweifelsohne majestätischer Anblick, wären da nicht die, vor Wut und Trauer, um den verstorbenen Artgenossen verzerrten Gesichter gewesen. Der Schrei hatte weitere Elfen aus den Städten gelockt und zum Ort des Grauens geführt. Sie sahen noch wie, der vor Schock gelähmte Elf im Drachenfeuer gebadet wurde. Mit diesem einfältigen Elf, der einen Drachen jagte ala wäre es ein Tier, begann ein langer und grausamerr Krieg zwischen den Elfen und den Drachen.

So, das wäre mit dem OS. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Lasst bitte ein paar Reviews da.  
LG  
Schreiber (Wattpad: Niborl)


End file.
